OneShot: He Cheated!
by Azuky-Bunny
Summary: Amu saw a blonde girl kissing Tadase. Tadase turned around and said,"LET ME EXPLAIN!" Amu wouldn't hear any of it, and ran away to Nagihiko's house for comfort. Nagihiko confronts him the next day asking why he did that to her. Tadase explains to Naighiko what really happened. Now, will he and Amu get back together? Or will it be too late! Short One-Shot!


**Azuky: Now, I shall write a one-shot!**

**Amu: Let's get this over with. Azuky doesn't own Shugo Chara, or anything. She only owns the stories she writes.**

**Azuky: And rollin'! And btw, this is all gonna be third person! **

* * *

**~-Third-Person-~**

* * *

Amu was meeting Tadase at the park. She saw that a blonde girl was kissing Tadase!

"TADASE?!" She shouted and with tears coming out.

He turned around and yelled,"NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! Yumi-san didn't mean it!"

Amu looked at the blonde girl who was kissing Tadase. She could see that the girl didn't mean to break them up, but Amu didn't care.

"OH SO YOU KNOW HER NAME?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE THROUGH!" Amu shouted and then ran away crying.

* * *

_With Tadase..._

* * *

_"_...Hotori..I'm so sorry." The blonde said to young Tadase._  
_

Tadase turned and faced her, said,"Why did this happen to me?!"

The blonde said,"I'm so sorry...I..Broke you guys up. I didn't mean it! I swear! It was an accident!"

Tadase knew that it was an accident,"Yumi-san, it's okay. I mean, you tripped, and then accidental kissed me."

Yumi-san then said,"I'm sorry..." She broke down onto a bench and then began to cry.

"Yumi-san, I forgive you, just be careful next time." Tadase said to his cousin and then hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Hotori." Yumi-san thanked her cousin.

Tadase smiled a weak one and said,"No problem. Now, if you excuse me, I will try to clear up this misunderstand."

She nodded and then Tadase walked away.

* * *

_With Amu..._

* * *

"WHY?! WHY TADASE?! Why did you cheat on me?!" Amu sobbed out. She was in Nagihiko's home, because he always knew what to do when she was sad._  
_

Nagihiko hugged her from the side and stroke her head,"I'm sure he didn't mean it. After all, lots of girls likes Hotori-kun."

Amu turned and faced Nagihiko, she cried out,"He *hic* knew *hic* her *hic* name!"

Nagihiko's smiled began to fade and he said,"That jerk! How could he break your fragile heart?!"

Amu began to cry even more. Nagihiko realized that he made it worst a little. He hugged her tightly and said,"Amu, come on, I'll dress up as Nadeshiko and you can watch me dance."

Amu smiled a real one, and then said," *hic* Okay."

Nagihiko smiled and then lead her to where he practice his dancing.

* * *

_With Tadase..._

* * *

_Oh no what am I gonna do?!_ He thought to himself.

He entered the Royal Garden and then sat down next to Rima. Yaya was eating sweets like always.

Rima faced him and said,"Something happened, huh? You're not with Amu."

Yaya stopped eating and said,"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Tadase slowly nodded to the comedy loving girl and the baby one.

Rima demanded,"Answer us."

Tadase then slowly blinked a few times and then explained what happened last night. Yaya's and Rima's eyes widen and then they began to ask questions. Tadase sweatdropped at the questions, but answered them anyways.

Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing Nagihiko and Amu. Amu was hiding behind Nagihiko.

"..Hello, Hotori-kun." Nagihiko said to Tadase with a fake smile, while staring at him. Even though Nagihiko loved Rima, his girlfriend, he was also overprotective of Amu and her fragile heart.

"Hello, Fujisaki." Tadase greeted Nagihiko, and stared at him back.

Rima and Yaya was staring at Tadase and Nagihiko's intense stare. If you looked closely, you can see lightning between their eyes.

"Amu. Me and Yaya needs to talk to you, NOW!" Rima said to Amu and then grabbed Amu's arm.

"What?! But why?!" She protested, before she was dragged out.

"Go ahead, Amu-chan. Me and Hotori-kun will just have a nice chat.." Fujisaki said with an angry aura.

Amu sweatdropped and then said,"Umm..Okay?"

"Yaya wants you out, NOW!" Yaya exclaimed at Amu, and then push her out the door.

* * *

_With Amu..._

* * *

"What Rima?!" She asked Rima.

Yaya shook her head slowly and said,"It's about you and Tad-tan!"

Amu frowned and said coldly,"There isn't anything to talk about. He cheated on me with a blonde girl. That's all to it."

Yaya and Rima shook their heads and then Rima said,"No, that wasn't what happened."

Amu's honey colored eyes turned angry and wet. "HOW DO YOU KNOW? WHERE YOU THERE?!" She shouted at Rima and Yaya while crying.

"Amu-chi! Come back!" Yaya shouted after Amu as she ran away.

* * *

_With Rima..._

* * *

"Yaya, nice going, you made her cry and run away." Rima complained to Yaya.

Yaya began to cry anime waterfalls and said,"YAYA'S SORRY! SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Rima sighed and then pat Yaya on her head and then gave her candy. "Whatever, Yaya." She said to Yaya.

You think that she be more meaner, but she and Yaya grew closer when she and Yaya were trapped in a dark room.

"Thanks, Rima-tan!" Yaya thanked Rima and began to eat the candy Rima got from her pocket. Rima smiled a little and then sighed.

"Come on, Yaya. Let's check up on Nagihiko-koi and Tadase. I wanna see if he went crazy on him." Rima said to Yaya. Yaya nodded and then opened the door.

They opened the door, revealing Nagihiko pinning Tadase on the floor. He and Tadase looked at Rima and Yaya.

Rima and Yaya sweatdrop and Rima said,"Nagihiko-koi, what are you doing?"

Nagihiko answered,"Simple, trying to get him to explain why he cheated on Amu with a blonde."

Tadase said,"We're just having a man fight. Let us be, right, Fujisaki?"

Nagihiko nodded and then Tadase overpowered him, he was now pinning Nagihiko to the floor.

Rima and Yaya gasped because Tadase was winning.

"I DID NOT CHEAT ON AMU WITH A BLONDE! SHE WAS MY COUSIN!" Tadase shouted at Nagihiko.

Nagihiko then pushed him off him and yelled,"OH! SO YOU WERE CHEATING ON HER WITH YOUR COUSIN?!"

Tadase pushed Nagihiko back and said,"SHE'S MY COUSIN, YUMI-SAN! SHE TRIPPED AND THEN SHE KISSED ME BY ACCIDENT!"

Nagihiko stood there a second and said,"Explain what happened, EXACTLY!"

Tadase nodded. Yaya and Rima began to explain what really happened. Nagihiko nodded in understanding and said,"I think I can help you guys."

Tadase smiled and said,"Thank you." Nagihiko smiled back and nodded.

* * *

_With Amu..._

* * *

Amu was crying on a bench in the park. She suddenly received a text from Nagihiko. Amu's face began to smile and then she opened the text.

**Nagihiko:** Amu, meet me at the swings, now! It's important!

**Amu:** Um, okay...

Amu walked over the swings and then sat on one of them, she started swinging slowly.

"Amu-chan..Please let me explain." Tadase said and appeared behind her.

Amu was startled and then began to run. Nagihiko appeared from the bushes and held onto her before she could run.

"Why?..." Amu whispered.

Nagihiko lifted her chin and said,"Let him explain. It's for your own good." Rima and Yaya appeared and nodded.

Amu nodded and then said in her Cool & Spicy voice,"Explain, now...Before I change my mind."

Tadase nodded, knowing that he had one last chance. He began to explain what really happened.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later...**

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Amu asked Tadase with her eyes wide opened.**  
**

Tadase kneed on one leg and said,"Please, forgive me?"

Amu blushed because he did he pose when you ask someone to marry you.

She nodded and then hugged him on the neck. "Yes, Tadase-kun!" She said and smiled brightly.

Tadase smiled back with his eyes sparkling and then kissed her. Amu kissed him back in forgiveness.

"YAY! Yaya, Nagi, and Rima-tan did a good job!" Yaya said with a thumbs up.

Nagiko and Rima smiled and then Nagihiko had his hand over Rima's neck.

"I love you, Rima-koi." Nagihiko said with a soft smile.

Rima blushed and said quickly,"Me too, cross-dresser."

Yaya smiled and took a photo of them.

Nagihiko and Rima did mind that she did. Nagihiko lend over and kissed her. Rima started kissing back too.

Yaya looked around and took out her camera. She began to take pictures saying that she's was gonna use this as blackmail.

* * *

Sadly, that won't be in the next chapter, because this is a one-shot. :p

* * *

**Azuky: DONE! :D**

**Amu/Tadase: *Blushes*  
**

**Azuky: HA! Lolz, anyways, bai!  
**

**Everyone: BAI!  
**


End file.
